


5 victories

by knopehler



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopehler/pseuds/knopehler
Summary: A 5 chapter story containing 5 times Michael Scott won in life
Relationships: Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Jan Levinson/Michael Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	5 victories

Dwight and Angela got married in a beautiful sunny morning. Jim had been planning his “best prank ever” for almost a month. Little did he know how big that prank would be. 

But… you know. Let’s go a little back. 

Michael seemed like he had finally grown up since the last time they’ve met. Jim would often get “I’m sorry, he’s in a meeting, do you want to leave a message?”, “Mr. Scott is busy right now, could you call a little later?” and “He’s meeting an important client and is unavailable at the moment…”. Of course Michael was still working for a paper company, but this time it was different. By the time he got to Colorado, Holly and him decided to spend their savings with the wedding and enjoy the unemployed life for a while.

Wow. Michael’s wedding was the last time the whole office was together. It’s been… what? 5, 6 years? Time really flies. 

Michael didn’t have to send a bunch of resumes or go to numerous interviews. He had grown a lot in the paper business and companies actually looked for him. He was granted with a management position right of the bat for a new business idea. He was sold when the other guy on the phone said that their most important aspect was focusing on customer service. It was really at the beginning and not only did they offer Michael the position, but they also wanted him to be an associate. He was sold.  
And now, 5 years in, the Scarn Paper Company is thriving. 

*

Michael and Holly got married on January 10th. If you are from or have been to Colorado (or even know a little bit about the place), you know how bad that idea was.  
It was cold and it rained constantly. They just couldn’t wait longer. Both because their love was too big to stay unmarried and also – mostly – because of Holly’s parents. They were getting older and every day with them was a blessing, but… they couldn’t count on the good possibilities.  
The whole gang got there on January 8th. The only reason why everyone was allowed to be away from work for 4 days was because Dwight promised to work everyone’s hours when he got back.  
The couple had been following the weather news closely and January 10th was actually promised as a dry day. There could be some wind, but no more than that. Because of this – very flawed – news, they planned an outdoors wedding ceremony. Well, the day really did its deed. A lot of wind, no rain. That is, I mean, for the whole preparation: a lot of wind, no rain.  
15 minutes before the ceremony started, you could see the clouds forming and turning dark. The lightening in the distance. The wind was blowing more violently and flowers and tablecloths were almost flying away. Michael still had a huge smile on his face. He seemed so mature and grown and genuinely happy. Holly called him when the first drops of rain started to pour on the guests. He didn’t try to hide what he was saying at all. 

“Honey, I don’t care if it’s raining. I don’t care if the whole universe is going to crumble into giant drops of acid. I just want to marry you. Nobody cares about rain. Everyone is happy. They’re all smiling!”

They weren’t. 

“Michael, channel 4 is saying this could be one of the worst rainstorms of the month. We can still get married, let’s do it inside.”

“No, no… No. See, we wanted an outdoors wedding. We should have that. Screw the weather. I asked you to marry me wet. You said yes wet. Let’s do it again. That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

*

That’s how it was. The rain started to pour less aggressively than the news said it would. The wind was blowing cold and yet, Michael was warm. He was warm with love. And care. And friendship. You could see jackets above the heads of the women. Men with their shirt’s wet and shivers all over the place. 

Holly came in a long white dress. Her smile was the size of the moon. It just lost to Michael’s. Her father walked her slowly to meet him while the violin and the wind made a perfect duo. The raindrops suddenly sounded louder and somehow, felt lighter. The rain did not hide Michael’s wet eyes. He was crying and smiling and not soon after Holly was the same way. 

“I remember the day I saw you for the first time. I remember your clothes, the way your hair fell on your shoulder. I remember the chair joke. I remember our first hug. I remember the walks to the water cooler so I could look at you through the blinds. I remember everything about the most perfect day of my life. The day I met you. Well, the second most perfect day. This is stealing its place. And I will remember every single thing about today. And the other days we spend together. Because you have never given me a bad memory. The day I drove to Nashua because you had been transferred was the day I realized what I was looking for. The day I called you and you said I had romanticized our relationship was the day I knew I wanted to be with you. I remember the nights I couldn’t close my eyes because I missed you. And, ironically enough, I remember the times I closed my eyes and all I could see was you. I knew it was you, Holly. I knew it was you from the beginning. I knew it was you when you laughed at my jokes and you cared about me. I knew it was you when you hugged me back after a day in which I only treated you badly. I knew it was you, Holly. Because… Me happy you make.”

*

“Michael. Life didn’t treat us fairly in the beginning. I still remember everything you said. I had prepared a giant speech to give here, but all I want you to know is… I know who you are. You are not perfect, but you are perfect for me. I want all your perfect imperfections. I want all your flaws. I want a life filled with all that is wrong about you, because, honestly, what is it? Is it your truth? Your empathy? Your love? Everything that someone at some point thought was wrong with you, I just… I would say I feel sorry, but I don’t. They paved your way to me and at this point I can only thank them, because, Michael, you are perfect as you are. And I want you as you are. Flaws and all. You are all to my design. My perfect imperfection.”

*

Nobody made any effort to try to hide the tears. If there was a person who deserved love in the world, that person was Michael Scott. Frankly, I believe everyone remembered when Holly first came to the office to cover for Toby, it was so very obvious they were made for each other.  
There were some things Michael didn’t say but Dwight, Jim, Pam and the whole gang remember. They remember how Michael was when Holly left and they remember how many times he mentioned her. One time it actually became a game in which everyone guessed how many times Michael was going to mention her name. The biggest guess won – it was Pam, she said 26 times – Michael mentioned Holly 132 times. 

Holly officially became Mrs. Scott. Well, not officially, Michael was very specific about not wanting her to take his name if it was not something she wanted and they had not discussed ever since, but that’s how the band announced them on the dancefloor. They were smiling and laughing and truly happy. All their friends and family, together, celebrating something so… one in a million. 

Life was almost complete. 

They pressed their foreheads together and tangled their fingers with one another. They whispered “I love yous” that echoed through their bodies. They shared kisses with open mouths full of giggling. They stared into each other’s eyes. They forgot the universe was spinning around them and created a reality of their own. Just them. Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Dancing and laughing and spinning and being the utmost happy a human being can be. Together. United. Forever. 

Complete.


End file.
